Happy Birthday Edward
by Xo.Simply.Jasmine.oX
Summary: Bella gives Edward a Birthday present, and it involves a schoolgirl outfit. Lemon in Chapter 2. ExB


**BTW- Bella might seem more confident in certain parts of the story, so be warned. **

**Bella POV**

"Alice," I groaned.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked so _innocently._

"There is no way that I can wear this…thing!"

"Oh, come on Bella, you said you wanted my help choosing a gift for Edward didn't you?"

"Well yea, but-"

"Well then, this will make him more than happy." She said with a slight smirk.

Ugh, I guess you could say this was my fault. Edward's birthday was coming up and I was having trouble coming up with a present, after all what does one buy for someone who has everything? So like a naïve girl, I went to Alice for help…and that is where my troubles began.

"Bella, come back from la la land," she snapped at me…literally, she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"There is no way I am going to wear that Alice!" I said, blushing by just looking at the piece of cloth.

"Ugh fine, but" Alice started before going off to la la land, aka a vision…oh my…I just said la la land…I should really not hang around with Alice so much.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!!" She said before squealing and running to the other side of the store.

In less than 1 minute she was back and jumping up and down in front of me.

"Here," She said putting some clothes in my hand and pushing me into the changing room, and this time the clothes she put into my hand actually felt like they weighed more than the .3 pounds that the other piece of lace felt like it weighed.

Once I put on the outfit I turned around to see my reflection in the mirror.

I gasped and put my hand against it to make sure the girl staring back at me was me.

"Bella let me see how you it looks." Alice said, well more like whined from the other side of the door.

"Like you don't already know," I said while opening the door.

"Oh my god, Bella! I knew it, you look HOT!" She said triggering a deep scarlet blush to arise on my cheeks.

The "outfit" that Alice was speaking about was a two piece school girl costume. The top was a halter top that ended right below me breast. It somehow made it seem as though I has twice the amount of cleavage that I actually did. The skirt matched the top; it had a plaid design and had a heart on the belt which matched the heart that was in the middle of the halter and the heart that was on the necklace that came with it. **(Picture on my profile)**

"I think I am going to get this Alice," I said while smirking. Edward was in for a real treat, and I had proof in a 4'9 ft. pixie that just so happened to be able to see the future.

After we got our purchase we quickly left Fredrick's **(of course that's the store they were at lol)** we went to the food court, due to my stomachs insistent grumbling.

After we, well I, finished eating we went to Alice's Porsche and sped off to her house.

* * *

**At The House **

"Alice, where are we going to put this until his birthday," I asked. If I put it in Edward's room

he would surely find it.

"Let's put it in my closet." She replied, while opening her bedroom door.

Her "closet" was more like a mall than anything else. There were separate sections for the season and then there were subsections with the type of color, clothing, material, etc. It was practically every little girls dream. Unless she was Goth, than she might have a problem with all the pink and glitter everywhere.

"Ok, Bella its over there under the vanity."

"Which one?" I asked while smirking.

"You know what; I like the old shy Bella better." She said before stomping out of the room. I started laughing until I realized something.

"Wait Alice, really, which one?" I said running after her.

**AN- Okay so I was going to do this in a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot, because I really need to update my other story, so here is the beginning. It is more like an intro; the next chapter will be the actual lemon. I have an ExB lemon up right now, so if you want to see how I write lemons go check that out. :)**

**Review, the more reviews I get the faster the updates, I will update anyway, but I might be able to get it on sooner with some encouragement. :D**

**Review **


End file.
